


Life after Death

by FarFromTheTree



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/F/M, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarFromTheTree/pseuds/FarFromTheTree
Summary: After the series finale of Dangan Ronpa, Shuichi Saihara expected to return to his normal life. He never expected something like this to happen.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Life after Death

Shuichi had a lot of questions about his current situation. Why was he currently balls deep in a woman other than his girlfriend? Why was said girlfriend fucking the woman's ass with a strap-on? Where had she even gotten a strap-on when they were in _his_ apartment? He supposed the easiest way to figure things out would be to start at the beginning.

~~~~~~~~~~

When he, Maki, and Himiko had defeated Tsumugi and ended Dangan Ronpa he expected to leave the school and find some sort of studio, maybe a morgue where his friends had been kept after they died. What he did not expect was to wake up, strapped in to some strange machine, and find out that not only was Tsumugi still alive, but so was everyone else who had died.

Tsumugi explained to them that the whole thing was actually a game show, with a cash prize attached. Each of the three of them won 3,000,000 yen for "surviving", and were free to go. It was a bit confusing, and the three were still incredibly disoriented, but they had no real choice but to accept it.

After that, life just kinda happened. While they were told that the others were still alive, they had been released at the moment of their suposed deaths, and were fairly difficult to track down. Especially since, outside of the show, they weren't ultimates. They were just normal people with no notable qualities. Still, they did eventually manage, and ended up having a reunion party about a month later. 

It was a nice time, and Shuichi got to learn all about his friend's lives outside of Dangan Ronpa. But more importantly, he was reunited with Kaede Akamatsu, the most beautiful girl he had ever met. They had had a relationship on the show, but it was tragically cut short when she was executed for the murder of Rantaro Amami, a murder he later proved she did not commit.

When he found out she was still alive, he was actually a bit scared. Tsumugi had told them that their personalities within Dangan Ronpa were fiction, that they weren't real people. To Shuichi, that meant there was a chance that the Kaede he had fallen in love with was not the same Kaede he would be meeting at the party. He had never been more happy to be wrong.

The two of them hit it off right away, and soon enough, their relationship had progressed far more than on the show. They went on their first date later that week. They weren't the only couple who got together after the party, with Tenko predictably hooking up with her beloved Himiko, and Maki and Kaito agreed to go out after he got out of the hospital. Turns out, his illness wasn't just a fabrication for television, he was actually sick, and applied for Dangan Ronpa to get money for his surgery. When Maki found out, she gladly offered to pay for it for him.

The other couple, and the only one that hadn't really been part of the show, was Miu hooking up with Kiibo. While the real life her hadn't been an inventor, her time as one on TV had instilled an interest in machines in her. So while he wasn't an actual robot in real life, he still knew a lot about them, and that was good enough for her. At the time, at least.

So Shuichi and Kaede had started dating. The schools they went to were in different parts of Japan, so most of their time spent together was through video chat. On weekends and holidays, Kaede would visit Shuichi, and spend the night at his apartment. It was during one of those visits that the two had sex for the first time.

They were both virgins at the time, though you wouldn't have been able to tell by looking. He had always thought that his first time would be clumsy and awkward, but Kaede made sure the both of them enjoyed it. He didn't know it at the time, but Kaede's sexual appetite would turn out to be insatiable. There was a reason she visited him in his apartment, where he lived alone, rather than inviting him to stay at her parent's house.

Sex became a regular occurence after that. There were weekends where he had barely closed the door to his apartment and she was already on her knees, unzipping his pants. After they finished eating dinner, she would often climb under the table and treat herself to some semen for desert. Even when she did bring him to meet her parents, she ended up giving him a handjob under the kotatsu, right in front of them.

As scared as he was at getting caught, he had to admit, it did turn him on quite a bit. And he did pay her back in full after her parents left the house, absolutely fucking her brains out. She had trouble walking for a while after that, and practically begged him to do it again the next time they met up.

Eventually, normal sex just wasn't cutting it for her. The first time she asked Shuichi to fuck her ass, he didn't think much about it. People had anal sex all the time, and knowing that Kaede enjoyed it didn't change his opinion of her. Plus, her ass was super tight, much tighter than her pussy, so he didn't have any complaints. When she brought out the handcuffs, he was equally accepting of it. She would often take charge when the had sex anyway, so restraining his arms when they did it wasn't much of a stretch.

But then she just kept going. The week she had brought him to the brink of orgasm, then slapped a chastity belt on him and left him like that, had been the worst week of his life. And he flat out refused when she asked him to pee on her.

After that, they had a real chat about what was or wasn't okay in the bedroom. What it eventualky boiled down to was that toys and positions were acceptable, as was fucking during other activities, so long as they weren't in public. What wasn't okay was anything that involved piss, shit, or blood. Neither was anything that singled one of them out. If they were doing this for pleasure, both of them should be receiving it, shouldn't they?

Reluctantly, Kaede agreed to those terms. That was, on the condition that she could still suprise him in the bedroom. In return, they would agree on a safeword that he could use at any time, and she would instantly drop the idea, and never bring it up again.

And that brought them to today. It had started the same as any of her other visits. They caught each other up on what they had done that week, watched a movie on netflix, and then had dinner. That changed when they went into the bedroom.

Shuichi had figured she was planning something. The only time she could resist his dick when they were together was when dhe had a big suprise for him. The last time, he had gotten out of the shower to find her naked save for a collar, a tail-plug in her ass, holding a leash in her mouth. So when she told him that she had a suprise for him, he hadn't been too shocked.

When she asked to blindfold him, he did find it a bit odd. However, they had done more extreme things in the past, so he agreed. He quickly found himself naked, with his hands bound. He trusted Kaede, but that she needed to go to such extremes scared him a bit. What scared him even more was when the doorbell rang, and he heard Kaede say "I'll get it!", leaving him there in his bedroom.

He trusted Kaede, he really did. And so far, that trust had been well placed. He hadn't needed to use the safeword once since they'd put it in place. But one thing he had learned in the few moths they'd been dating, was that she had a bit of an exhibitionist streak. From fucking in front of an open window, to trying to get him to walk her around the neighborhood naked, she loved putting her naked body on display. The idea of her answering the door for one of his neighbors, completely naked...

He hated it, but his dick was rock hard thinking about it. He only hoped she had more sense than that.

~~~~~~~~~~

Shuichi didn't know it, but he had nothing to worry about. Kaede had quickly thrown on a bathrobe, and fully intended to drive away whoever was at the door as fast as possible. That was, until she saw who it was.

"Hey, limp dick! How long you gonna keep me waiting?" Kaede heard a familiar voice say as she opened the door. "Finally! I thought you'd never open... Bakamatsu?"

Standing at the door, carrying a suitcase and wearing a backpack, was Miu Iruma, the girl formerly known as the ultimate inventor.

"Miu! God, I haven't seen you since the party! How've you been?" Kaede greeted her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course. Come on in, take a seat!" Kaede replied, stepping aside to let the girl in her boyfriend's apartment. While said boyfriend was naked in the other room. She may not have thought this through.

Miu dropped her bags on the floor, and then collapsed on to the couch. Kaede grabbed a couple of sodas from Shuichi's fridge, handing one to Miu before sitting down next to her. "So, what brings you here?"

Miu took a long sip from the drink she had been handed. "I fucked up, Kaede." She eventually replied. "I'm in a bad spot right now."

"Oh no! What happened?"

"I had a fight with Kiibo." She began. "It just wasn't working between us, we both said some things we shouldn't have, and in the end, we broke up, and he kicked me out. I needed a place to stay, and I remembered Shuichi said he lived around here, so i figured I'd ask if I could crash here for a bit."

Miu stopped talking, and looked around the room. "Hey, speaking of, where is he anyway? Why'd you come to the door? This is his place right?"

Kaede froze. "Uhh, he's out right now." She lied. "I'm sure he'd be fine with you staying here until he gets back." Though her face was calm, Kaede was panicking. With each word, she was digging herself into a deeper and deeper hole. Shuichi wasn't going to be coming home anytime soon, considering that he was currently tied up in the other room, naked. She needed Miu to leave, or fall asleep. Neither of which she was likely to do if she thought Shuichi would be walking through the front door any minute now. Stupid Kaede, stupid stupid stupid.

"Any reason you came here in particular? I think Kokichi lives nearby, too." Kaede offered. All she could do at this point was stall for time, while she tried to think of a way out of this.

"And live with that twink? No fuckin' way. About why I came here specifically...oh, well, umm... ah, fuck." Miu stammered, her face going red. "It's pretty fucking embarrassing."

"It's okay, Miu. We're friends aren't we? You can tell me anything, and I promise I won't laugh, no matter how embarrassing it is." Kaede reassured her. 

"Well... ah fuck it." Miu began, pausing to take another drink. "Considering you're here, it ain't happening anyway, so what the hell. It was back in the killing game, after you died. Shuichi told me..." She paused again, her face going bright red. "Shuichi told me that after we got out, he would go on a date with me."

Kaede didn't believe it. Miu Iruma, wanted to date Shuichi. Kaede knew where she was coming from, she guessed. After all, Kaede also wanted to date Shuichi. As she processed that information, a dark voice in the back of her head suddenly spoke up. No, she couldn't. Yet, as she looked over Miu's body again, she felt her self getting wet at the thought. 

"This is your out." The voice whispered to her. Kaede always thought Miu was super hot. She had fantasized about those tits on more than one occasion, even after she left Dangan Ronpa. And now they were here, within her reach. All she had to do was...

It wasn't cheating, she told herself. If Kaede was okay with him sleeping with other women, then she was sure he would also be okay with her sleeping with other women. Especially if they both slept with that woman at the same time.

Kaede had made up her mind. "Hey, follow me. I've got something to show you." She said, walking towards the bedroom. She opened the door, and when Miu saw what was inside, she gasped. There, just as Kaede had left him a few minutes earlier, blindfolded, with his dick rock hard.

"Kaede, is that you? Who was at the door?" He asked. Before Miu could say anything, Kaede put her hand over her mouth, and pulled her back into the hallway.

"I was just about to fuck his brains out, when you arrived." Kaede whispered into the other girl's ear. "Now, there are two things we can do. You help me with that, and we give him the best night of his life. In exchange," She cupped Miu's breasts through her shirt, "These tits, and that ass, are mine. When I want them, how I want them."

Miu shuddered, the rough way Kaede treated her soaking her panties all the way through. "What's my other option?" She asked, breathlessly.

Kaede smiled. "You leave, and forget you ever saw any of this."

Miu didn't have to think about it. Even if she wasn't in need of a place to crash, even if she had a solid gold mansion to go back to, there was no way she would ever pass up this opportunity. Rather than give a verbal answer, she turned around and kissed Kaede on the lips. Suprised at first, Kaede eventually gave in, and took the time to undo the belt on her robe, revealing her naked body and drenched pussy to the world.

"Let's do this." Miu said as she broke the kiss.

It didn't take long for her to get naked, though it would have been faster if Kaede hadn't been distracting her, kissing her neck and shoulders, as well as her nipples and asscheeks as they were revealed. Once she was fulky naked Kaede told her to just go in and start riding his dick without warning. She had promised him a suprise, and what better suprise than sex with someone as hot as Miu.

Shuichi had fucked Kaede dozens of times. As a result, he was pretty familiar with what her pussy felt like around his hard cock. So, he knew something was up as soon as he felt a hot, tight pussy clamp down around his dick. It felt so good, but it was not Kaede's pussy.

"Kaede? What's going on, what is this? Can you take the blindfold off now?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just give me a sec." She replied, and he heard her fumbling around in her bag for something. When the blindfold was taken off, he was shocked to see Miu Iruma bouncing on his dick.

"Hey, Shuichi." She said casually, as if she wasn't naked and riding him. "It's been a while. How are ya?"

"Kaede, what the hell? Was this your suprise?" Shuichi questioned, struggling with the handcuffs he was still stuck in.

"I'll admit, this wasn't my original plan, but I saw the opportunity, and I decided to take it." Kaede replied, as she groped Miu from behind and began playing with her tits. "I don't see any problem with this myself. Plus, isn't Miu so hot? It would be a crime not to fuck her, right?"

"I know one part of him that's loving this!" Miu chimed in, "Oh, fuck! I've never felt so full in my life!"

Kaede turned Miu's head, and pulled her in for a kiss. Shuichi knew he should have been outraged. He should have objected, he should have done... something. But instead, he just thrusted up into Miu, trying to get himself off.

Sensing, his discomfort, Kaede moved behind him, and whispered in his ear. "I know you would never cheat on me. It's okay to indulge in this. Miu needed a place to stay until she gets back on her feet. Just think of this as rent." As she said that, she tweaked his nipples, and that was enough. With a few final thrusts, he came, pumping a load of his semen into the pussy of someone other than his girlfriend. He felt Miu tighten around him, the feeling of his cum inside her bringing her to her own orgasm.

Satisfied, Kaede unlocked the handcuffs, freeing her boyfriend as Miu pulled off of him, falling backwards onto the bed. As she tried to catch her breath, Kaede pounced, and began licking her boyfriend's sperm out of the other girl's vagina.

"Oh, fuck, Kaede!" Miu cried out, not prepared for such a talented tongue on her lower lips. Where had she learned to eat pussy like this?

While Kaede was distracted, Shuichi used his new found freedom to launch a sneak attack, penetrating her in one swift thrust, and began fucking her pussy without holding back.

Kaede let out a moan, but quickly felt Miu's hands push her head back down. "Oh, no you don't. You're keeping that tongue right there!"

Shuichi would have objected to such treatment of his girlfriend, but he could tell from how her pussy clenched down around him that she was enjoying it. So instead, he just focused on fucking her as hard as he could. That was usually his go to solution for when Kaede did things that he didn't understand, but still turned him on.

He had no idea why Kaede thought bringing one of their friends to have sex with them was a good idea, but damn if it didn't make him hard to watch her eat Miu out. The only thing he could really do was put that hardness to good use.

Soon, he felt himself getting close, and began speeding up his thrusts. "Kaede, I'm cumming!"

As he said that, he felt Kaede clench down, and the two lovers came at the same time. Kaede leaned back and kissed him without getting off of his dick. Shuichi could still taste his own semen on her tongue, a taste he was familiar with from all the kinky things he had done with Kaede, and one he didn't hate.

Which was good, because she pushed him on to his back, and sat her own semen filled pussy directly on his face. Like the dutiful boyfriend he was, he began eating her out. She leaned down into a 69, taking his cock into her mouth for a second, before taking it out with a loud pop.

"Hey, Miu. There's a nice cock here just waiting for someone to ride it. You interested?"

"Hell fucking yeah, I am!" Miu said, jumping at the chance to feel that cock inside her again. When she saw Kaede make out with her boyfriend, she assumed that that was it. Both girls had cum, and the man they were sharing had twice. She thought she was just gonna have to finger herself to another orgasm while watching the two of them cuddle, or in the bathroom if they had a problem with that. What she didn't know was that, over the months of fucking Kaede nonstop, Shuichi had built up quite a lot of stamina.

As she slid herself onto his cock for the second time, Kaede pulled her in for another kiss. While Miu reached for Kaede's nipples, the former pianist had other ideas, and began groping at the other girl's ass, feeling it up, and even spanking it, to which Miu broke the kiss to cry out. 

Kaede leaned forward a bit, lifting herself up to give Shuichi some air. "How does your own cum taste?"

"It's better when it's mixed with your pussy." He replied, smiling.

"Well, Miu hasn't had any, so why don't you give her a taste?" Kaede said, climbing off him and pushing Miu forward, so that she was face to face with Shuichi. They both got the message, and for the first time in his life, Shuichi was making out with a woman other than his girlfriend. Said girlfriend quickly went to her bag, digging through it until she found what she was looking for: a double ended stap-on harness.

She took the front end inside herslef, lubricating it with her own pussy juices. Once she felt it was sufficeintly lubed up, she took it out and put on the harness, sliding the other end inside her vagina, and positioned herself behind the pair on the bed.

Shuichi heard Kaede dig through her bag, but he didn't actually see what she grabbed. He was a bit preoccupied with the hot girl he was fucking at the time. However, when he felt her pussy tighten around him like a vice grip, and she called out "OH FUCK, MY ASS!", he didn't have to be an ultimate detective to figure it out.

"Kaede, do you, oh fuck, have a dildo?"

"A strap-on, actually." Kaede responded, pounding away at Miu's ass. "It lets me fuck slutty bitches like this!"

"Oh, fuck yes! I'm a slutty bitch! Fuck me! Fuck my ass! Breed me!" Miu cried. A bit annoyed at how loud she was being, Shuichi pulled her into another kiss, which she happily reciprocated. He didn't slow down his thrusts during the kiss, and the sight made Kaede speed up hers, proud that her boyfriend was leaning into this.

Shuichi felt himself getting close, and broke away from the kiss. "Fuck, Miu! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too! Fuck, yes! Breed me! Put a fucking baby in me!" With that slightly alarming cry, the two came together. Upon realizing that, Kaede went into turbo mode, thrusting as hard and fast as she possibly could, and managed to cum herself.

"Oh fuck... I don't think I can go anymore..." Miu said, panting.

"That's okay." Kaede replied, pulling the other girl back so she was sitting in her lap, the strap-on still in her ass. "We don't have to keep going." Kaede brought her hand to the other girls pussy, scooping out dollops of semen with her fingers. She brought them to Miu's mouth, and the former inventor dutifully licked her fingers clean.

"Oh god... I think that's a good idea..." Shuichi added, lying on the bed completely out of breath. He looked up at what Kaede was doing. "You're really into cum eating today, huh?"

Kaede giggled. "Miu hasn't gotten a direct taste yet." She explained. "Plus, as hot as it might sound, it'd be really bad if she actually got pregnant. We are all still in high school."

"Yeah, you're right." Shuichi admitted, laying back down. Once Kaede was satisfied with cleaning out Miu's pussy, the two girls joined him, Kaede snuggling up close, with Miu laying to the side, giving the lovers their space. Soon enough, all three of them had fallen asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm not a fucking prostitute." Miu said, chewing on a piece of toast. "If you want me to pay rent, I'll fucking pay rent. I just need to find a job."

"I was just kidding." Kaede assured her.

"You don't have to pay rent, Miu." Shuichi said. "If you need a place to stay, you can stay here as long as you need, free of charge."

"Yeah, but if I did that, I'd feel bad. Part of my fight with Kiibo was that he thought I was a freeloader. Well, not anymore!"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that." Kaede said between sips of coffee. "You two seemed like such a good couple on the show. What happened?"

"Well, him not being a sick fucking robot was kind of a turn off."

The three laughed. They were having a fairly normal breakfast, as if they were just a couple of friends, not three people who had competed in a death game together, and had fucked like animals the previous night. Aside from a quick blowjob during a movie, the rest of the day was mostly uneventful. Miu got moved in, they got lunch at a local fast food joint, then just relaxed at home.

Eventually, it got late, and Kaede had to catch her train. Miu stayed home, but Shuichi came with her to the station to see her off. Just before she got on, she pulled him in for a kiss, then whispered in his ear.

"You can fuck Miu as much as you want while I'm gone, but if you do, I want you to film it."

And with that, she got on her train and waved goodbye, leaving Shuichi on the station, with one final question:

"Where's the best place to buy a good video camera?"


End file.
